Merlot
by nocturne.nx
Summary: Di bulan desember, saat salju turun lebat dan sampai tandas anggur di gelasku, kau terlambat sejam dari janji temu. [RoChu]


Di bulan desember, saat salju turun lebat dan sampai tandas anggur di gelasku, kau terlambat sejam dari janji temu.

[ **Hetalia - Axis Power belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**. No profit taken from this. Just for fun. **RoChu**. Rated: T. Genre: Romance.]

 **Merlot**

.

.

.

* * *

Kau duduk di hadapanku, datang tergesa-gesa dengan pundak dan topi dititiki salju. Terlambat sejam dari janji temu. Dengan memasang raut muka bersalah sambil berusaha membuatku maklum, kau bilang ada seseorang minta diantar pulang. Kau tidak tega membiarkannya berjalan kaki di tengah badai salju begini, jadi kau antar dia. Aku mendengarkan. Sepertinya bagimu aku satu-satunya orang di Soho yang mana badai salju tidak berdampak apa-apa padaku. Atau opsi meminjamkan dia uang untuk ongkos bis sepertinya tidak menarik untuk menghuni kepalamu. Tapi itu tidak untuk kukatakan.

Seharusnya kau pakai selapis jaket lagi, begitu katamu, udara sangat dingin. Aku diam, mengusahakan menarik sudut bibir ke atas namun saat kusadari betapa menyedihkannya, urung kulakukan. Lagipula aku sibuk menyadari apa yang kurang darimu. Tidak kau kenakan syal pemberianku yang kurajut khusus untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ketiga puluh. Kau sudah tua, begitupun aku. Aku tertawa pada fakta itu. Juga pada syal yang melingkar di lehermu: biru tua dan bukan merah, syal yang lembut, tampak baru lagi. Kau tahu warna merah marun lebih cocok untukmu, pernah kukatakan begitu. Kau memang agak payah mengingat terutama segala perkataan yang asalnya dariku. Jadi agaknya kau perlu diingatkan lagi. Tidak mengapa.

"Oh, syal ini? Dia memberikannya sebagai kado natal." Kau mengulas senyum pada lantai keramik yang dingin, sedingin mataku yang menangkap fokusmu tidak benar-benar di sana. Aku melemparkan kekecewaan pada dinding di sampingku. Entah mengapa banyak sekali orang yang menyayangimu membuatku ingin menjauhkanmu dari segala limpahan kasih sayang yang ada, lalu kusimpan untukku sendiri. Biar semua senyummu hanya punya satu warna: warnaku yang kutumpahkan ke hidupmu.

"Bersulang." Denting gelas mengudara saat kau pertemukan bibir gelasku dengan milikmu. "Enak." Kau menjilati sudut bibirmu. Masih ada jejak-jejak kemerahan dari merlot(*) yang sangat ingin kuusap dengan ibu jari, atau dengan bibirku. Tapi belakangan ini inisiatifmu yang tinggi dan kau yang seolah membaca pikiranku telah mencegahku. Seperti saat ini, duluan kau usapkan sapu tangan daripada menungguku yang melakukannya. "Seharusnya kuminum perlahan, 'kan? Ya, ya, maaf. Kesan pertama yang buruk pada minuman ini." Satu tawa meluncur keluar tapi tidak kau selesaikan dengan pantas, berhenti begitu saja meninggalkan kesan hambar. Kutahu kau tidak bermaksud meninggalkan kesan apapun.

Suasana tiba-tiba tidak mengenakkan. Sesuatu di tenggorokanmu menahanmu berbicara lancar. Agak kepayahan kau menyebut namaku. "Aku sudah memutuskan ... " Apa yang kau putuskan? Sebaiknya itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau yang semakin jarang menyahuti ajakanku untuk bertemu, seringnya kau tidak mengangkat sambungan telepon, atau sikap diammu saat kukatakan, "Kiss me."

" ... Aku bosan bertemu. Apa kau tidak bosan? Sebaiknya ini jadi pertemuan terakhir kita." Sudah kuduga. Kau berubah. Pasti ada orang lain. Pasti dia yang memberikan syal biru tua padamu alasannya. Warna biru tua tidak bagus untukmu padahal.

Atau kalau syal merahku terlalu kusam untukmu, bisa kuganti yang baru. Aku sudah merajut banyak sekali. Sampai sesak ruang tamuku. Aku pun sesak. Semoga kau tidak sesak saat kuhantarkan semuanya ke rumahmu. Jumlahnya akan melebihi jari tangan-kakimu. Pasalnya, aku merajutnya tiap hari sepulang kerja di sore hari. Tanpa absen layaknya sosokmu yang tak pernah berhenti mendiami benakku. Tapi terkadang diriku mereka ulang gambaran dirimu bersama sesosok lain. Saat itu kupastikan jari tanganku bekerja lebih cepat agar enyah segala pikiran jahat itu, hancur lalu luruh.

"Carilah orang lain." Apa ini efek anggur yang kau minum? Sudah kukatakan untuk jangan menenggaknya habis sekaligus. Karena kau semakin aneh. Seseorang lain bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa bibirmu melafalkan banyak kata itu? Tidak, tidak, jangan katakan kalau kau mencampakkanku. Kau tidak boleh. Kita akan menikah, mengadopsi sepasang anak—kau selalu bilang akan senang kalau mereka kembar dan aku bilang tak masalah dan kaupun tertawa—lalu akan kita menghabiskan hari tua bersama. Bersama, bukan aku sendiri dengan hari tuaku.

"Kau tahu aku dan Mei sudah menikah sebulan lalu." Aku tidak paham. Kau bicara dengan bahasa apa, Yao? Dan ada apa denganku? Suara piringan hitam yang diputar di kafe juga suara orang-orang terkesan sangat jauh. Pun lantai keramik tempatku berpijak kini bergoyang. Apa langit-langit akan runtuh? Yao, katakan, berjanjilah kau tetap di dekatku saat kafe dengan dinding di empat sisi ini akan ambruk. Gelas setengah kosong setengah penuh dan masih aku merasa sesak.

"Undangannya kutitipkan ke rekan sekantormu. Tapi mereka bilang kau tidak masuk kerja belakangan, jadi kuantar ke rumahmu. Tapi sepertinya saat itu kau tidak di rumah, jadi kutinggalkan di depan pintu. Ya, jadi bisa kau tebak ke mana arah pembicaraan kita. Hanya tidak etis bagi kita berdua untuk bertemu sesering ini. Mei sudah mengutarakannya dengan gamblang tadi saat aku mengantarnya pulang dan mengatakan akan menemuimu. Dan aku sengaja datang kali ini dengan maksud mengundangmu ke acara ulang tahun anakku yang kesatu tahun. Apa sudah kubilang kalau kami mendapat anak kembar? Kau sudah tidak datang ke pernikahanku, kuharapkan kedatang—"

Yang terakhir kulihat adalah dirimu bangkit dari kursi, menggoyang bahuku, dan memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku pusing, Yao. Biarkan kegelapan ini menguasaiku dan bangunkan aku saat kau setuju bahwa semua ini hanya ilusi.

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Merlot: (n) salah satu varietas anggur merah, berasal dari Perancis yang berarti 'little blackbird', hidangkan di gelas Bordeaux, sangat cocok disantap bertemankan daging apa saja yang dipanggang. Bersettingkan sebuah kafe kecil di bulan desember, saya terbayang salah satu lukisan Van Gogh sewaktu menuliskan ini. Jadi di sini Ivan menderita paramnesia yaitu sebuah kejadian psikologi yang secara sadar menutupi ingatan akan pengalaman menyakitkan dengan sesuatu yang lebih dapat ditoleransi dengan cara menolak kenyataan yang ada.


End file.
